


Ruber joins Friends as a main character

by Pronkbaggins



Category: Friends (TV), Quest for Camelot
Genre: Brain melt, Cartoons entering reality, Crack, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: Self explanatory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ruber joins Friends as a main character

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen Friends.  
> I have seen Quest for Camelot.

Monica got home after a long day of work. "Guys" she sighed, opening the apartment door "can we all go to the bar to chill tonight? I could use a drink."  
"So could I" Ross said "but you don't see me complaining about it."  
Monica rolled her eyes.  
"I could use a drink too" Rachel chimed in "let me go get changed."  
"WHO HAS TIME FOR DRRRINKS WHEN MY KINGDOM IS BEING TAKEN FROM ME?" a man's voice screamed as a pot flew past Monica's head and smashed against the wall, barely missing her. She screamed and jumped, her head whipping around to see a large, ill proportioned "man" with a red skullet standing in the middle of the apartment. How she had missed him, she had no idea. She was visibly shaken and pointed at him, saying "wh-what?"  
"This is Ruber" Phoebe said, looking up from her phone "we're late on rent and we could use another roommate."  
"CURSE Arthur! Curse the knights who took everything from me!" "Ruber" said dramatically, waving his massively large arms around as he squatted and stared menacingly at Rachel.  
"He's actually kind of charming if you get to know him. Did you know that he is the rightful ruler of Camelot?" Rachel said, emerging from her bathroom with a hair straightener as she was getting ready.  
"What the f***" Monica barely whispered.  
"I know" Chandler said, emerging from another room "I was skeptical too, but he said he could promise me great power if I joined in. Plus, the dude has some kind of talking mechanical chicken. Who can say no to that?"  
"Yeah, leave it to Chandler to think about the chicken instead of those sweet Camelot chicks" Ross said "that's what Ruber promised me."  
Ruber approached Monica, his eye twitching and his unibrow moving in a strange way. He reached one of his massive hands out to her face and she swatted it away.  
"Ah, Monica" he said, turning around dramatically "you too have a part to play in my quest for vengeance."  
Joey entered the apartment with his girlfriend and promptly left as he spotted Ruber.  
"I really need a drink now" Monica said, turning to follow Joey.  
"Now now now not so fast" Ruber said, somehow getting in front of her and stopping her in her path. Unfortunately, he looked like he was about to sing. A bunch of random ugly minion men started to storm into the apartment.  
"Let's go back to war and violence" Ruber began to sing, rubbing his temple and walking around the kitchen, his massive unkempt fingers trailing along the counter.  
Rachel entered the room, looking ready to go out. She gave Ruber a confused glance, stepping over the weird mechanical chicken that was jumping around.  
"You may need to pay to replace that appliance" Phoebe sang along, pointing at the pot Ruber broke.  
Ruber's lip twitched as he angrily screamed "SILENCE!"  
"You can't get them to stop yapping Ruber, I've tried it" Ross said "now come on let's all go grab a drink to celebrate our new roommate."  
"I've got a plan" Ruber sang, squatting around the kitchen and grabbing some knives "it includes all of you. Including Monica, who will guide me through to CAMELOT!"  
"Okay guys we can discuss this new roommate situation later. Rachel and I are heading out. Alone" Monica said, disturbed.  
"Ruber's rich though" Chandler said "he could really help us out, Monica. Plus he's got great connections. He told us he has potions he got from some witches."  
"We already have that right here, just ask Rachel to make you up a drink" Ross snickered at his own joke.  
"PREPARE FOR THE DAWN OF A NEW AGE" Ruber screamed, smashing pots as he jumped on the table "you, Monica, will guide me to this tavern of old, and from there I will claim what is MINE!"  
"He'll fit in just fine" Phoebe smiled "this is a permanent change, whether we all like it or not."  
"What?" Monica frowned "nothing's permanent. Anyways, like I said, I have a long day. I'm going to go out to get a drink then I'll crash somewhere else."  
Ruber tried to touch Monica's face again and she swatted him away, so he grabbed her wrist and screamed stupidly "you will guide me diirrrrrectly to Arthur!" before letting her go and doing some squat dances on their dining room table as his minions grunted and danced too.  
Ross was nodding his head to the 'music.'  
Rachel shrugged and said "it could be worse. Remember my exes?"  
"This weirdo doesn't even look human" Monica said "and who are all these random guys dancing around the apartment?"  
"I don't know, but if they pay rent I don't care" Chandler grinned stupidly.  
"I'm moving out" Monica confirmed.


End file.
